1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an ink jet recording head that discharges ink as liquid.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet recording head, which is a typical liquid ejecting head, generally, ink is supplied from an ink cartridge, which is a liquid reservoir portion and filled with ink, to a head element through an ink flow passage, which is formed in a supply member, such as an ink supply needle, which is an ink supply element and detachably inserted into the ink cartridge, and a cartridge case in which the ink cartridge is held, and the ink supplied to the head element is discharged from a nozzle by driving a pressure generating device, such as a piezoelectric element, provided for the head element.
In the above ink jet recording head, when bubbles that are present in ink contained in the ink cartridge or bubbles trapped into ink when the ink cartridge is attached or detached are supplied to the head element, the bubbles problematically cause defective discharge, such as dot omission. To solve the above problem, there is a technique that a filter is provided between an ink supply needle, inserted into an ink cartridge, and a supply member to remove bubbles, dust, or the like, in the ink (see JP-2000-211130, for example).
In addition, the above filter is fixed to the supply member by means of thermal welding, or the like, and the ink supply needle is fixed to the supply member by means of ultrasonic welding, or the like.
When small filters are separately prepared and attached to respective flow passages, it is difficult to handle the filters. Therefore, it is conceivable that a filter that covers a plurality of flow passages is used. However, in this case, there is a possibility that liquid that flows through different flow passages may leak through the filter.